


Take Me Prisoner

by Lula_Landry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, First Time, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Praise Kink, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lula_Landry/pseuds/Lula_Landry
Summary: Rey Niima is determined to break through glass ceilings on behalf of Omega-kind. She has earned a scholarship to attend college in an academic department normally dominated by Alphas. She has even found a mentor in her professor, Luke Skywalker. Her future is bright. Then why, oh why can’t she seem to get her mind off her Alpha teaching assistant Ben Solo?Obsession leads to bad behaviour, but exactly who is obsessed with whom? Not even Rey knows the answer to that question!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 37
Kudos: 215





	1. If I Never Knew You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SparklingShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingShadow/gifts).



The moon glowed like a disc of gold in a navy blue sky. Even that celestial body seemed to mock the delicate young woman making her way across campus, except why would the moon and stars take notice of so pathetic a creature as she?

Rey Niima wiped away hot tears, scurrying down an empty street in worn sandals.

Everything she owned was worn and shabby. Well-loved was a label some people liked to use but she preferred to call them cast-offs. What was the point of pretending her belongings were anything other than items that no longer held any value to their original possessors?

Just like her.

More tears flowed and she impatiently swiped at them with the fraying cuff of her jacket. She reprimanded herself for giving in to self-pity, then decided she had a legitimate reason tonight.

It had been a long and tough first semester. Without a doubt, attending Coruscant University was playing in the big leagues. You either needed spectacular grades or lofty connections to get in and incredibly for someone with her background, Rey had both.

She first met Professor Luke Skywalker at a science fair. He’d been a distracted looking old man with shaggy silver hair and an unkempt beard, his piercing blue eyes more often focused outside the arched windows of Jakku’s town hall rather than at any of the experiments placed carefully on two dozen trestle tables.

In fact, the only time he seemed to pay attention to his surroundings was when he reached Rey’s table. Unlike the other entrants, the markers explaining her experiment were made out of paper rather than expensive card, her notes laboriously handwritten and not printed. She had no money and little resources. If not for a sympathetic biology teacher, Rey wouldn’t have been there at all.

Ms Maz liked Rey. She’d openly declared the little Omega was the best student Jakku High had ever seen. When Maz asked for funds from the school board so Rey could enter the national science fair, she’d been laughed out of their meeting. For who could believe that an Omega female would eclipse the intelligence of any Alpha male?

Maz ended up paying out of her own pocket to support Rey’s experiment on the differences between Alpha, Beta and Omega DNA as seen in their impact on the regenerative cells of a green anole lizard. Rey obtained genetic material from a handful of her classmates with differing designations and Maz bought her Bebe, the little lizard who became a treasured pet.

Rey’s table was by far the most boring to look upon in the hall. Others had bubbling volcanic structures and squirming insect farms in clear glass tanks. She had a dusty microscope appropriated by Maz using nefarious means from the school laboratory and an array of slides.

And yet Luke chose to stop at her table.

The great man frowned at Rey, small and skinny in her ill-fitting hand-me-down school uniform, eyes bright in a freckled face, her chestnut red hair in three sloppy buns. He ignored Mayor Plutt’s attempts to get him to look at his nephew’s experiment involving a lemon, a galvanised nail and a copper coin working together to power a light bulb. Instead, Luke bent over and one by one began examining Rey’s slides under the microscope. He took his time, causing Unkar Plutt to scowl at Rey as if she’d done something both highly illegal and deeply offensive.

Rey remembered the moment like it was yesterday and not three years ago. The experiment earned her not only the main prize at the fair, but a mentor in Luke Skywalker himself.

After she’d received her cheaply made medal, Luke approached Rey and handed her his card. He wanted to know more about her ideas on designated biology. Maz gleefully told anyone who would listen that little Omega Rey had caught the eye of the premier Alpha researcher in designated cellular biology.

They corresponded by e-mail for months before Rey screwed up the courage to admit to Luke that she was an Omega. To her relief, instead of becoming upset he was intrigued. He told Rey too many people were pigeonholed by their designation and, with her by his side, he would prove Omegas could make discoveries in scientific fields just like Alphas.

And that was how Rey ended up enrolled in Coruscant University on a full scholarship. Luke’s only proviso was that each semester she took one of his classes. Since he was the chair of the Department of Biomedical Science, Rey did not think his request unusual.

Her first subject with Luke was Molecular Aspects of Cell Biology. Thrumming with excitement, she arrived early at the lecture hall and seated herself front and centre. Her classmates filed in more slowly around her and that was when things started to go wrong.

As the crowd grew, Rey felt faint. It took a conversation with Luke to confirm her suspicions- she was the only Omega in classroom full of Alphas. She wasn’t the only female, but even Bazine Natal was Alpha designated. Never before had Rey been so swamped by competing Alpha scents, each one trying to claim dominance in a group of over twenty students.

And these Alphas were clearly used to being in charge of whatever social cluster they’d come from. They were tall and strong, sharp-eyed and brilliant, eyeing each other like competition rather than friends.

And then _he_ entered the room and the group’s apex predator became firmly established in everyone’s minds.

An involuntary whimper escaped her lips as Ben Solo arrived, his scent like fresh rain and wood smoke, both captivating and sultry. Rey’s suppressants, which prevented her from reacting too overtly to an Alpha or from starting an unscheduled heat, promptly gave way.

Her nipples tightened to hard points, the junction of her thighs clenching and releasing a gush of slick that drenched her underwear, beads of sweat pooling in the nape of her neck, making her mating gland prickle.

Fortunately, her classmates were too busy craning their necks and assessing the newcomer to notice her reaction… but _he_ noticed.

Ben paused and lifted his head, nostrils flaring. She saw him sniff, his deep gaze scanning the lecture hall. Their eyes met and it was as if an electrical charge went through Rey’s body. All of a sudden she was fighting the urge to jump to her feet and wrap her legs around his waist.

His eyes widened as his Alpha instincts recognised an Omega target, but his only reaction was to scowl. Rey shrank in her seat, desperately trying to get her body under control, her throat as dry as the desert sands of Jakku.

Fortunately, Luke arrived that second. Beaming vaguely at the class, he called everyone to order. Rey saw Ben take a seat out the corner of her eye. She dared not look in his direction, knowing somehow that he was still staring at her.

As it turned out, he wasn’t a student but instead Luke’s teaching assistant. Luke announced rather proudly that Ben had completed his doctoral dissertation and was preparing to defend his work in the next several weeks. Also, he informed the class, Ben was Luke’s nephew.

Rey just about died. This was _so_ not good.

Thus began her semester in hell.

The first time Rey dropped by Luke’s office to greet him, Ben was there. Luke introduced them as if he expected they would be best of friends. Nothing could have been further from the truth.

“Not many Omegas in the science faculty,” was Ben’s first statement to her, his tone cold.

Rey flushed. “I hadn’t noticed,” she replied, trying to be nonchalant.

Her comment earned her a withering glance from his pretty Alpha gaze and she cringed on the inside, her Omega hind brain horrified by her own gaucheness. His eyes were dark but golden, like polished amber, and she could have drowned in them willingly. The rest of him was equally as impressive.

Ben was tall and thick, academic pale yet rippling with muscle, ridiculously broad shouldered and lean hipped. He was the perfect Alpha specimen from his overwhelming physicality to his strong features. She was fascinated by his dominant nose and plush mouth, wide cheekbones and defined jaw. His raven black hair was as thick as rope, two inches too long to be respectable and tousled as if he brushed it in the mornings with an impatient hand. His clothing of choice was a black t-shirt and jeans

He wasn’t so much _handsome_ as he was _loud_. His very presence demanded attention.

Rey changed her medication when it became clear the suppressants she used were useless around Ben. She saw him acknowledge her out of control pheromones in the curling of his lips and the narrowing of his eyes. A vein pulsed in his neck whenever she spoke to him.

And they had to speak. He was her TA.

Ben was the one who handed out assignments and marked class attendance. Ben was the one they were supposed to go to if they needed to discuss course work or extend due dates. Luke would wander into the lecture hall, teach brilliantly and then disappear again into his well-funded laboratory, treating his nephew like the first line of defence against his own students.

As time went on most of her classmates bonded with Ben.

Rey was aware Poe Dameron and Ben had meetings at Mos Eisley Cantina, the on-campus Mexican restaurant where they’d inhale nachos and chug beer while discussing biology. She’d seen them tipsy and surrounded by adoring co-eds as she scurried past on the way home from the library.

Finn Jones discovered both he and Ben enjoyed competitive swimming, which Rey found out for herself the hard way. Finn was the nicest amongst the Alphas and invited her out for a coffee with him and his Beta girlfriend Rose. The afternoon Rey turned up at the university pool to meet Finn, she instead caught sight of Ben in a tiny pair of black speedos.

It was an image indelibly burned into the back of her brain. She swore she’d had a micro-orgasm as his gleaming wet body emerged from the water.

Like her, Bazine clearly wanted to jump their TA’s bones. Rey had a sneaking sympathy for the six-foot-tall Baz with her lush mahogany hair and sparkling sapphire eyes, as much as an ant could identify with a tigress.

There weren’t many Alpha females and most heterosexual ones tended to live sexless lives, resigned to the fact their desire for an Omega male was nigh impossible to fulfil. Sometimes, however, an Alpha female might discover a male so dominant her biology deemed him worthy of her attention.

Ben was careful around Baz, which Rey appreciated even while it drove her green with envy. When he and the gorgeous brunette talked in class there was often a minimum twelve-inch gap between them. Once Rey caught sight of the couple in the open-air courtyard in the middle of campus. They were surrounded by groups of students taking advantage of clusters of tables and power points, which was probably why Ben had picked the location. He kept a respectful distance while Baz gazed at him with a combination of desire and frustration. Rey was nearly nauseas with jealousy as she watched from behind a pillar.

Even Armie Hux deferred to Ben. The tall, thin redhead came from an influential Coruscant family and was the most arrogant of her peers. The majority of Rey’s classmates were accepting of her presence, even if Finn was the only one willing to extend a hand of friendship and Poe hit on her all the time, but Armie remained openly disdainful.

He treated her as if she was invisible and, if ever Rey was in earshot, enjoyed making cutting remarks about an Omega’s place in society. His nasal tone once proclaimed that an Omega’s main use was as a breeder of pups and the insistence of her kind to enter non-traditional sectors like a university science department would eventually result in social anarchy.

Rey did her best to ignore Armie’s contemptuous opinions. She’d always known she would have to contend with bigots if she was serious about pursuing her preferred choice of study.

Omegas often picked trades like cooking or one of the other domestic sciences if they went to college at all. Particularly ambitious Omegas could be found as childcare workers and nursing aids, positions that required further education but still reassured their Alpha superiors they hadn’t overstepped inherently submissive roles.

What Rey was doing was unprecedented. If Professor Skywalker hadn’t believed in her then who knew where she’d be right now? As an Omega orphan, the Jakku city council would have forced her to participate in specially organised government balls until an Alpha chose her for a mate.

Rey breathed a sigh of gratitude to both Maz and Luke every time she looked back on her life’s journey. She could so easily have been another Omega cautionary tale, wed to some bastard of an Alpha who treated her like an incubator for his heirs.

Which was why her acutely Omega reactions to Ben Solo were so disappointing. He was her mentor’s nephew, after all. Rey felt like she was doubly letting down Luke by needing a change of panties after every class that included Ben within its four walls.

Rey’s relationship with Ben himself was… confusing.

If ever Armie started a tirade against Omegas, Ben would interrupt his verbal assault with a sharp remark about timewasters. True, her TA never actually came to the defence of Omega rights in general and her place in their course specifically, but Ben seemed determined to do the right thing by her. Which gave Rey a quiet inner glow.

Their own interactions were woefully brief and inadequate, but Rey couldn’t find it in herself to fault Ben. Every time she spoke to him her pheromonal triggers came alive, her mating gland swelling and slick gushing out of her like a river. She wished she could maintain an entire conversation with the man- if only to fixate on his mouth as he spoke- but as careful as he was with Baz, he was even more distant with her.

Rey battled feeling like an Omega loser every time she ended another awkward discussion with Ben. It wasn’t because she wanted him- everyone seemed to want Ben just a little- but his reaction to her presence was humiliating. If ever she approached him, he backed away as quickly as possible, answering her questions with a minimum of clipped words.

He smelled of pine forests and campfires to her overwhelmed senses, but she must have stunk like something putrid for him to behave the way he did. All she could do was respect his boundaries. Rey made it work by bombarding Ben with e-mails rather than booking face to face consultations. Somehow, she survived her first school term.

And then tonight had happened.

It was Poe’s idea for their class to have end of semester drinks. Poe being Poe, what started as a casual get together turned into an all out party at his fraternity house.

Rey hesitated to make an appearance, but Rose had begged her to show up since Finn was insisting they go. Rose was so timid a Beta she was almost Omega in nature, and Rey couldn’t find it in herself to turn down the one female friend she’d managed to cultivate that semester.

Rey worked uncharacteristically hard at her appearance, haunting the bargain bins in clothing shops until she found an emerald green chiffon dress with a halter neck that exposed her freckled shoulders and a skirt like a puff of green smoke that ended just above her knees. Rey had a horror of standing out and threw on her old denim jacket just in case she looked too dressy.

She wore her chestnut hair with its deep red highlights down for once, eschewing her standard three buns, her locks flowing in loose ripples to her elbows. She’d been so busy she hadn’t cut it all semester and it was as long as it had ever been. Kaydel from her dormitory caught sight of Rey and insisted on helping out, lining her eyelids with a little silvery green shadow and applying a sparkling peach gloss.

Rey had never felt so dolled up and recognised how much of an oddity this made her. Coruscant was a rich kid’s school. Most students lived the kind of lives she’d only ever read about in books, attending glitzy parties hosted by their parents and holidaying overseas or even off planet. The furthest Rey had ever travelled was from Jakku to Coruscant itself.

She wondered if Ben would show up at tonight’s shindig and then gave herself a mental kick in the ass. She needed to stay away from him at all costs, if only to avoid the inevitable pain of rejection as he abruptly removed himself from her presence. Still, she practiced an _‘Oh, hello’_ smile in her mirror while Bebe the lizard watched with bulging yellow eyes.

Rey waited until she was sure Poe’s party was in full swing before she walked across campus to the Sigma Alpha Epsilon sorority house. Based on its Greek letters, she presumed only Alphas were allowed to pledge, though such things were technically outlawed.

Progress was such a flawed concept. It was always one step forward and two steps back when it came to equal designation rights.

By the time she arrived, Poe’s sorority house had people spilling out the front door, lights shining from every window. Rey’s phone buzzed and she smiled to see Rose had sent her a text that said _please come save me_ followed by an exploding head emoji.

Taking a deep breath, she ploughed through crowds of drunken college students with plastic cups of beer attached to their hands, some dancing out of rhythm to the booming bass beat coming from five-foot tall speakers, others having yelling matches to be heard over the sound of the music. Rey herself almost never drank; her Omega genetics made her a total lightweight.

She wove her way through the main living area and past a games room with kids clustered around a card table and a huge flat screen television showing the brightly coloured graphics of Mario Kart. She stuck her head outside open French sliding doors but didn’t recognise anyone in or around the swimming pool.

Rey was just about to text Rose for her whereabouts when she heard Bazine’s unmistakeable laugh emanating from behind a half-closed door. She pushed it open and felt immediate relief upon seeing her classmates gathered in a circle, some on beanbags and others sprawled on the floor, while Luke and Ben commandeered a beaten-up leather couch.

Luke was here! Rey was elated. Perhaps the night wouldn’t be so bad after all with her mentor’s laid-back Alpha outlook to influence proceedings.

She hovered in the doorway behind Temmin ‘Snap’ Wexley’s sturdy back, looking for Finn and Rose or just a place where she could take an unobtrusive seat.

And that was when she heard her name.

“Seriously, Professor Skywalker, what were you thinking when you accepted Rey Niima into the program?” The drawling tone belonged to Armitage, his pale face covered in splotches of colour as a result of the hard liquor in his glass. “An Omega entrant in a field as complex as cellular biology is just asking for trouble. I mean, the girl barely contributes to any of our discussions.”

“And yet Rey’s final semester grade is the highest on record,” Luke said cheerfully.

Rey felt a shaft of shame followed by a thrill of delight. She told herself to open her mouth and announce her presence before anything else untoward was said.

Except the next person who spoke was Ben, his deep, smooth voice freezing her in her tracks as effectively as a stun gun.

“Are good grades enough?” he asked, his frustrated tone piercing Rey’s heart. “Niima just about ruined my semester with her pheromone imbalance and scent clouds. Awarding her the right to continue at a postgraduate level would be like planting a toadstool in the dark. She’d flourish, I have no doubt, but to what end? She’s so crippled by her Omega nature her research would go nowhere.”

Bazine gave a long, cackling laugh at Ben’s comments, the sound like background music to a nightmare in which Rey was suddenly trapped.

Ben said she’d ruined his semester.

Ben thought she was a mess.

Ben believed she’d fail at being a scientist and Luke was wasting his time with her education.

And furthermore, he was declaring his opinion with no regard to who was listening.

Rey didn’t understand. Ben was the one who’d always made sure Hux was kept on a short leash when it came to spewing poisonous anti-Omega rhetoric, and yet he’d just exposed her to the very people she would have to work with over the next four years.

She felt the prickle of tears behind her eyelids, her breath caught in a stranglehold.

“Rey’s not that bad,” Luke said mildly.

“She is around me,” Ben growled.

Armie sniggered. “I’d bet my trust fund you could have bent Niima over a desk and knotted her in front of the whole class and she still would have thanked you afterwards.”

Bazine’s beautiful face turned ugly. “Typical slutty Omega behaviour,” she said contemptuously. “Can’t the girl find suppressants that work?”

“Hey, come on now,” Finn said weakly.

Rey knew Finn would never have spoken up in defence of an Omega in a room full of Alphas except Rose was furiously jabbing him in the side with her elbow.

She took a step backwards on legs that trembled. She needed to get out of there. Instead, she backed up against another body trying to get into the room.

“Rey!” Poe said in his booming voice, his breath stinking of whiskey. “Glad you could make it! You look great!”

She was still facing the room and watched the group turn as one. Armie looked surprised, Baz’s lips curled in malice, Finn was dismayed and Rose… sweet, kind Rose was wide-eyed with compassion.

“Great.”

Rey glanced at the two men seated on the couch. Luke was watching her as if she were a slide under a microscope and Ben… Ben was the one who’d spoken.

His handsome face was resigned and she could read his thoughts as clearly as if he’d projected them onto a screen. Rey had made a mistake showing up when she did. Inconvenient little Omega, stumbling into a valid Alpha conversation about her weaknesses. What a pain that Ben would now have to make nice and acknowledge her feelings.

Because despite her Omega designation, she was still a person of worth. She _was_. She just didn’t feel like anyone else believed it.

“What’s up?” Poe asked, looking bleary-eyed at his classmates, sensing tension despite his inebriated state.

Rey lowered her head so they couldn’t see the tears already brimming her eyes. She ducked around Poe and slipped out. She thought she heard someone call her name but she was running by the time she reached the front door.

Night had fallen and Rey was grateful for a cool breeze. The tears that spilled down her cheeks were hot, her skin flushed and her stomach roiling.

_Stupid Omega, not knowing your place._

_Foolish Omega, good for nothing except spreading your legs._

_Ridiculous Omega, pretending to be something you aren’t._

_I told you so…_

Professor Skywalker hadn’t said anything. Why hadn’t Luke _said something?_ Did he secretly agree with Ben and Armie’s opinions? Had she been a disappointment to him as well?

Rey reached a junction in the road. She could cut across the heavily wooded park or stay on the main street which would add another ten minutes to her journey home. She chose the woods rather than the brightly lit sidewalk, wanting to be enveloped by the darkness.

She almost hoped she would meet a mugger, someone who could hurt her and make the pain pouring from her heart a physical reality.

Oh. She couldn’t breathe. She was too weak to handle this offense, too soft for the real world.

_Run home, Omega. You never really belonged here anyway._

Rey wrapped her arms around her torso, feet pounding along pitch black paths that would have scared her at any other time. She was so lost in her thoughts she screamed when something grabbed her by the wrist.

“Rey! Calm down!”

She couldn’t help herself. Her body reacted almost immediately to the low rumble of Ben’s voice, designed to obey.

“What… what are you doing here?” she squeaked.

“What do you think? I’m making sure you’re okay.” He dropped her arm and took a step away from her.

Enough. Rey had had enough. She wasn’t sure if it was how grumpy Ben sounded or the way he immediately distanced himself from her, but she was done.

_Maybe it’s because you now know how he really feels about you._

_Shut up._

_Alpha thinks you’re a failure._

_Shut up!_

_Alpha sees how weak you are._

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

“Just go away, Ben.”

“Nice attitude, Niima,” he snapped. “I left the party to come running after you…”

“Well, you shouldn’t have!” she yelled, interrupting him. Surprising him.

It was so dark he appeared like a looming shadow. The golden moon provided just enough light to reveal the elegant lines of his face.

“I don’t know why you bothered! You clearly think I’m a waste of space.” The last word she spoke wobbled dangerously on a fresh wellspring of tears.

Rey gritted her teeth and balled up her fists. She refused to let this male see her cry. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction.

Ben went still. He took yet another step away from her. “How much did you hear?”

She shook her head. She just wanted to go home, curl up in a corner of her closet with Bebe and cry until she was tired enough to fall asleep. Because tomorrow had to be better than today. Surely this pain couldn’t keep going. It was shredding her heart to ribbons.

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, turning her back on him to keep walking.

“I asked you a question, Omega.”

She froze mid-step, her pulse accelerating at the note of command in his voice.

Rey swung round to face him again, outraged. “That’s not fair,” she gasped.

It hurt for an Omega to refuse to obey an Alpha command. It was like a psychic knife through the brain. She’d done so before, of course, and it was never pleasant, but no Alpha had ever had a pull on her soul like Ben did.

He shrugged, cruelly as far as she was concerned. “I need to make sure you’re alright. I’ll do what I must to get an answer out of you.”

“Typical Alpha arrogance,” she spat. “You act without consideration for anyone’s feelings. Don’t you care that you’re stepping on my free will? You’re nothing but a bully! A great big hulking…”

“Shh,” Ben murmured. He closed the gap between them in one move and cupped her tear-dampened face. “Hush now, little one.”

And Rey stood still under the hypnotic cadence of his voice, the warmth of his touch trickling into her blood stream like a drug. Her skin prickled, coming alive, tears drying up at once.

_Alpha…_

“What did you hear, Omega?”

Rey fought the urge to tilt her head into his big hand, to lean forward and burrow her face in his chest. All of him would be warm just like the long fingers stroking her cheek. Alphas ran hot, not even requiring jackets in winter.

“I- I heard enough,” she replied in a broken whisper. “I know you don’t want me at Coruscant.”

Ben sighed, dropping his hand and stepping back yet again. “That wasn’t all about you. I’m sorry.”

Rey gave a brittle smile. “Why apologise to a toadstool, Ben?”

She heard his swift intake of breath. “Rey, I can explain…”

“No, it’s okay,” she interrupted him again, she who’d never before dared speak over the top of any of her classmates much less her hunky TA. “It’s better this way. At least now I know not to bother you anymore. You’ll never see me again.”

Ben let out a sound that was half a groan of pain and half a growl of frustration. “That’s not what I want.”

“You could have fooled me,” she said sadly. “You keep backing away from me like I’m diseased. Look how I disgust you even now.”

“That’s not why…”

“Just go away, Ben,” she said, unable to help the tear that slipped from the corner of her eye.

A small part of Rey couldn’t believe she was having an actual conversation with Ben Solo. Apparently the truth of how much he hated her had set her free. As free as one could call a weeping, uncontrolled mess of a human being.

“Damn it all to hell, Rey,” Ben said, his savage tone making her spine arch and her nipples tighten. “I don’t hate you and you don’t disgust me.”

She gazed at him in disbelief. “Why can’t you be truthful…”

“I’ve had to delay my viva voce!” Ben shouted, stopping her mid-speech.

Rey stared at his shadowed face. “What?”

“The defence of my doctoral dissertation…”

“I know what a viva is…”

“I’ve put it off because of you.”

Rey felt a strange quiver in her belly. How could she have prevented Ben from completing his PhD? “I- I don’t understand.”

The big, broad Alpha not two feet away from her ran his hands through his mass of black hair, tugging hard and leaving it an adorable mess. “I didn’t plan on you, Omega.”

Rey licked suddenly dry lips.

“I never wanted to get married. Never intended on having kids. I was going to find the key to unlocking a designated’s slavery to their biology and spend the rest of my life perfecting a cure. I would eclipse my uncle as the premier authority on the subject and in the meantime screw a co-ed or two if the mood struck me. And then I met you.”

“M-me?” Rey quivered.

Ben took a step forward and she had the impression of a jungle cat stalking its prey. “You,” he snarled, “with your big eyes and pink lips and perky little tits.”

She shook her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“From the first time I saw you, I knew I had to have you.”

She was trembling in her strappy black sandals, disbelief written across her face. She was hearing things. This was her, Rey Niima, having a psychotic break. Ben Solo was not standing in front of her declaring he wanted her. It was all a hallucination.

But that low, dark voice was still speaking and she had to listen, had to absorb every word. “I want to undress you and find out if you’re tanned all over. I need to see how far those honey coloured freckles on your shoulders go. I want to drink the slick I know is gushing out of you right now, find out if you taste sweet or salty or somewhere in between.”

It was too much. Rey’s Omega hind brain squealed in bliss and her knees turned to water. Ben caught her in his arms before she fell.

“I want you, Rey,” he said, the rumble of his voice unravelling her self-control even further.

“But- but you said… at the party…”

He rolled his eyes. “I was angry, Omega. I shot my mouth and I shouldn’t have. Do you know what it felt like telling the Coruscant academic committee I needed another semester to get my act together? An Alpha doesn’t fail, baby girl.”

Rey gripped his forearms, overwhelmed by his smoke and cedar scent. She needed to find her equilibrium so that he didn’t have to hold her so close. Ben hated her being close.

Except… he was cradling her against his chest with effortless strength, arms wrapped around her comparatively tiny frame, his broad palm on her back and the other possessively cupping her buttocks. Her pert behind was small enough for him to hold in one hand.

“I’ll make up for tonight,” he said quietly. “Most of the class respect you anyway. Hux is the only real douchebag.”

“Bazine…”

“Is jealous. She knows. Girls always know.”

This sweeping statement annoyed her, making Rey grimace. “I didn’t know,” she said pathetically. “I thought I grossed you out…” Something else occurred to her and she stopped talking.

“What is it?” Ben demanded, his Alpha inflection like gasoline, igniting a burning desire to do as he asked.

“I just wondered,” she said in sudden shyness, “what do I smell like to you?”

His lips softened. “Like fresh strawberries and sugared limes. You’re sweet and tart and fresh. You make my mouth water, Omega.”

“Oh,” she whimpered, any desire to leave his arms evaporating with those words. “Ben… what happens now?”

Rey looked up at this Alpha in hopeless devotion. She would do anything for him, be anything for him. Ben Solo wanted Rey Niima. It seemed unbelievable.

His next words ripped her out of her romantic daze.

“I’m going to fuck you out of my system, little one. I figure you owe me that much after messing me around all semester.”

“Excuse me?”

His smile was more a savage baring of teeth. “Silly little baby. I’m not in love with you, Rey. This is just an obsession brought on by pheromones and genetics and superbly bad timing. I don’t want to take you out for dinner. I have no need to cuddle with you in front of a fireplace. I want to cut you open and eat your heart raw so I know I’ve claimed you completely.”

She was shaking once more but for different reasons. “I- I don’t want that, Ben,” she said, big eyes grown even bigger in fear.

He kissed her and she cried out, his tongue plundering her mouth, twisting and tasting until he’d weakened her defences. At last she lay compliant and still in his arms, her heart pumping so hard she was afraid it would burst.

“Ben?” she whispered. This wasn’t happening.

He ran a callused thumb across her soft lips. “Did you think I was the woodsman come to save little Red Riding Hood? No, no, Omega, it’s not that kind of fairy tale. I’m the wolf waiting to devour you.”


	2. If I Never Felt This Love

Ben carried Rey like a father would his child, his thick-muscled arms under her pert bottom, pressing her against his broad chest, her head resting on his shoulder. All she could do was cling to him, slender arms wrapped around his neck.

He went a different way than she would have, taking her to the edge of campus. It was quiet here, the street lined with maple trees and triple storey townhouses.

Only once was there a glimmer of hope she might escape.

A uniformed security guard approached them as Ben exited the parklands. Rey lifted her head and rallied her strength to cry out, but Ben noticed. He caught her parted lips in a quick, punishing kiss and then slid his mouth down the column of her frail neck. He easily found the gland tucked in that sensitive spot between neck and shoulder and bit down.

Rey moaned, her blood turning to molasses, lashes fluttering in pleasure. He licked the tiny wound, transferring his pheromones with every wet swipe. Her body grew hot and soft and pliant. She was aching… desperate for this male.

“Everything okay here?” the security guard asked, looking suspiciously from Ben to a blissed out Rey.

“All good, officer,” Ben said coolly. “My Omega is entering her heat.”

The guard’s expression cleared up. “Ah, well. You enjoy that.”

“Will do,” Ben replied, his smile wicked.

Rey gave a tiny protesting gasp and Ben shushed her with a kiss to the forehead. The security guard moved on.

“Nearly there, baby,” he murmured.

He turned into the driveway of one of the townhouses, propping her against a door with diamond-shaped frosted glass panels as he found his key to let them inside.

Ben locked the door before turning on a light. Rey shivered as he sat her on the polished wood floor, peeling off her denim jacket.

“I like your dress,” he murmured.

She blinked up at him, unable to find the wherewithal to stand on her feet. Her muscles had turned to jelly.

“I wanted you to see me in it,” she confessed.

He’d been hanging up her jacket in a hallway closet and paused his brisk movements to look down at her. “That’s sweet, little one. Almost sweet enough to make me forget.”

“Forget what?” Rey knew she’d regret the question.

“How you tried to call out to the strange man when all I was doing was bringing you home,” Ben replied.

He stood before her in a grey Henley tee and dark blue jeans, hands relaxed by his side. And yet heat rolled off him in waves, his woodsmoke and rainwater scent making her dizzy.

_Alpha is angry. Why did you make Alpha angry, Rey?_

“He wasn’t a stranger,” she tried to protest. “He was a security guard.”

Ben grabbed Rey by her pointed chin, firm enough that her adrenaline spiked. “Bad little Omega,” he growled.

Rey whimpered.

She couldn’t recognise her witty, charming and intelligent TA in the man berating her now. Ben was pure Alpha and her Omega hind brain was helpless before him.

Her big brain screamed at her to fight, to tell him he had no right to treat her this way, that it wasn’t her fault they were designation compatible and driving each other crazy. But her Omega instincts were demanding she submit, be a good girl and obey Alpha. It would feel so right.

“You bit me,” she said, looking up from where she was sprawled at his booted feet.

“You deserved it,” he said, lips twitching. “That was your fault, baby. I rarely ever chew down on a gland but you were being naughty. I had no choice.”

Ben knew the risks, of course. Biting an Omega scent gland had the effect of subduing her, tethering that Omega to an Alpha for several hours. And then there was her mating gland. An Alpha only ever sank their teeth into an Omega’s mating gland if he wanted to possess her for life. Fortunately that part was harder to reach, located on her back, between her shoulder blades, only convenient if he fucked her from behind.

Her lips quivered at the idea of being claimed on her hands and knees, and Ben let out a noise rather like a purr.

“That pink rosebud mouth, Omega,” he sighed. “Such a pretty hole.”

A shiver ran down her already wobbly spine.

“You need a lesson in manners. You’re going to apologise by putting your sweet lips to good use.”

“Alpha?”

“On your knees.”

The snap in his tone energised her body and she scrambled up. It put her face in direct eyeline with his sex. He was hard. She could see the imprint of his long, thick cock against denim. Slick gushed from her clenching cunt, so much that she grew afraid she’d leave a puddle on the floor.

“You know what you have to do, Omega. Show your Alpha how very sorry you are for being a bad girl.”

“Ben, please…”

 _“Now,_ Omega.”

Her thin fingers began unbuckling his belt, tugging at the leather strap until it hung open. Next, she undid the brass buttons of his fly, the process made more difficult by how taut the fabric had become, faded denim struggling to contain her Alpha’s swelling desire. Rey scrambled to work faster, her mouth filling with saliva, suddenly ravenous for Ben’s cock.

He chuckled above her. “That’s it, sweet baby.”

Ben wasn’t wearing underwear and Rey’s pulse skittered out of control. She wrapped her small hand around his thick shaft, easing him out. He was rock hard, fleshy pink, a single vein traversing his imposing length. She ran her tongue along that vein, the tip of her wet muscle catching against the rim of his bulging cock head.

Ben groaned, leaning back against his front door. Rey chased his manhood, licking him like a melting ice-cream cone, her tongue flickering against warm, smooth balls. She bathed every inch of his sex until he was shiny with saliva but still her mouth felt empty. She wanted more.

She opened wide, sliding the leaky head of his cock past her lips. She suckled, tasting sweat and skin. He sank a hand into her hair, gently tugging but allowing her to take the lead. Rey returned to the sensitive slit on his fat tip, drinking the silky stream of pre-cum dripping from his excited tool. She sucked his swollen head between her lips as her hands pumped several thick inches of stem she hadn’t managed to force past her back teeth.

“Look at me, Omega,” Ben ordered, his deep voice turned husky.

She lifted glazed hazel eyes to his golden ones, cheeks bulging with meat.

“Keep your eyes on me,” he murmured, one hand running through her smooth chestnut hair.

She nodded with some difficulty, returning to sucking and stroking his cock with all the enthusiasm of a child with a lollipop. He kept up a low, husky dialogue of instructions, letting her know when she was being too timid, when he required more suction, how much he liked it as her tongue wiggled and lapped at his swollen shaft.

Rey nursed on Ben’s cock for almost twenty minutes before he came. He let out a hoarse cry, his hand tightening in her hair, holding her still as jet after jet of thick cream splashed against the back of her throat. But Rey didn’t struggle, craning her neck to receive all Ben had.

“Good Omega,” he said at last, his voice taut like a thread about to snap, his pupils blown wide so shimmering amber eyes looked pure black. “Such a good girl.”

Rey felt triumphant, exultant. She had made her Alpha happy. It was more than the physical, more than the act. She felt… content.

“What do I taste like to you?” he asked, reaching out and swiping a trickle of cum from the corner of her lips.

She sucked his finger clean, smiling beatifically. “Like I imagine the ocean would taste,” she told him. “Salt and tang.”

“You imagine? Haven’t you been to a beach?”

“No, Alpha,” she replied.

He frowned and her happiness dipped.

“Never?” he asked in disbelief.

She was overcome by shame. She didn’t have parents who loved her enough to take her on seaside holidays. Tears prickled behind her eyelids. She shouldn’t have told him. Alpha wouldn’t want her anymore.

“Rey.” Ben stroked her hair and she looked up at him. “It’s okay, baby.”

She rested her head against his knee. “Jakku, where I’m from, is an insular place, more a village than a township,” she said, trying to explain her own lack of experience. “I’m not sophisticated or… or worldly like some.”

“Do you mean Bazine?” he teased. “I’m glad.”

Rey experienced a surge of gratitude at his response. She craned her neck, once more enveloping his semi-erect shaft within the hot, wet depths of her mouth. She had him hard again in seconds, bobbing her head up and down as she tried to fit more of him inside her. Ben’s big hand clutched the doorknob for stability, his other hand sinking into the tousled mass of her hair.

Rey worked hard to swallow him whole and this time his shaft slipped down her throat. He grunted as she swallowed around him, her throat massaging his cock, his thickness stealing her oxygen supply. He eased out just as she started to see spots, and she returned her mouth to his throbbing sex in suckling kisses. As soon as she’d filled her lungs with air, she swallowed him down once more.

This time when Ben orgasmed his knees buckled and he slid to the floor to join her, swearing under his breath. Rey squirmed even lower to keep her mouth wrapped around his jerking cock, slurping his seed as keenly as if she was drinking vanilla milkshake through a straw.

“Damn, Omega,” he cried, hips bucking as she drained him dry. “That’s my girl.”

She giggled like a drunken cheerleader behind the bleachers with the horny quarterback. Except in that scenario Ben would more likely be the hot young replacement teacher, divesting Rey of her virginity.

_Oh, no._

“Alpha?” she said timidly.

He looked up from where he was slumped against the door, glassy-eyed and breathing hard, still almost completely dressed except for the prodigious manhood hanging out of his open fly.

“Hmm?”

“Alpha…” She bit her lower lip hesitantly. “I’m still a virgin.”

Ben’s softened cock instantly sprung back into action, thickening and unfurling as blood flowed straight to his sex, reddening and firming saliva slick flesh.

Rey looked at his shiny cock with wide eyes. “So it’s not a problem?”

He chuckled. “Damnit, Rey, look what you did.”

She licked her lips and bent over at the waist, sliding his steel erection back into her mouth. She watched his face as she suckled and licked his swollen cock. Ben dazedly cupped her delicate jaw, stroking the bulge of his own sex pushing through her flushed cheek. He came inside her mouth once more before he decided they needed a change of scenery.

Ben tucked his sex away and helped Rey to her feet. He ended up lifting her onto his hip, her legs wrapping around his waist.

She clung to him as they walked through a beautifully appointed living room with modern furnishings in black and grey. It looked expensive but cold, as if it had been done with an eye to aesthetics rather than personal choice. There were no photo frames or art works, and Rey wondered anew about Ben.

“Is this your home?” she asked timidly.

His amber gaze flicked to hers and she saw a spark of annoyance. She buried her face in his shoulder.

_Mustn’t upset Alpha…_

“Yes,” was all he said. “My bedroom is upstairs but I’m not sure you’ve earned your right to be there.”

Rey lifted her head, lower lip quivering. Ben’s seed still coated her throat, thick and creamy and tasting entirely of him.

“Didn’t I please you, Alpha?”

He smirked. “You’re eager, little one,” he murmured, “I’ll give you that. But you owe me so much more. I haven’t even popped a knot yet.”

Rey blushed scarlet.

Ah, the knot. When an Alpha found a female he deemed worthy, the base of his cock swelled, tying his body to hers during sexual intercourse, ensuring his sperm was locked inside her and increasing the chances of pregnancy. It was the most rudimentary example of survival of the fittest.

Rey had always hated the idea of being knotted. They were human beings, not animals. How was it their bodies hadn’t evolved past this stage of sexual compatibility?

But now… now the only thing Rey wanted was Ben’s knot. Despite the fact she feared his cock was already too big for her virginal pussy, she still sought the satisfaction of being tied to his Alpha organ. His knot would be proof positive that he found her suitable. Acceptable. A good little Omega.

Like an itch in the back of her brain, Rey’s logical centre attempted to regain control. She had to stop this now. Ben’s cock would split her in half. His knot… his knot might do permanent damage. What was she doing, slavering all over him like a bitch in heat?

Ben stepped through another door and flicked on a lamplight. Rey saw a gaming room rather like the one in Poe’s sorority house except more extravagantly decked out. There was a pool table, a foosball table, half a dozen pinball machines and arcade games, and a corner dedicated to a big screen television with different gaming consuls. Black leather recliners and an expensive sound system ensured this was no child’s toy box. And near the window… was that really… no…

“A mechanical bull?” Rey asked incredulously.

To her surprised, Ben looked sheepish. “What can I say? I had the place set up when I was an undergrad.” He glanced around. “What a waste of money. I can’t believe my parents let me get away with all this junk.”

“They must really love you,” she said softly.

He shrugged as he let her down from his arms, her feet sinking into plush grey carpet.

“Just because I have a family doesn’t mean they’re any good, Omega.”

She looked askance and he relented. “Do you know how I got into Coruscant Uni? My mother bought me a place by donating big to the new state of the art engineering wing. I certainly didn’t have the grades to qualify. College was meant to get me out of the way so Senator Leia Organa could campaign in peace.”

“Your mother is Senator Organa?” Rey gasped.

Ben’s mother was rock star famous, her entire political platform built around equal rights for the designated. She herself was an Alpha who had married a Beta named Han Solo. Her popularity with Betas had ensured her multiple terms in Coruscant’s senate. There were even whispers Leia would be the next Chancellor.

Ben gave her a wry smile. “Now you know.”

Rey considered what he’d told her and shook her head. “It doesn’t make sense. You’re about to complete your doctorate, Alph- Ben. How’s that possible if you came here to party?”

“Now that’s an interesting story,” Ben said amusedly. “I was thrown into bio-med so Uncle Luke could keep an eye on me but instead I found my groove. Turns out my bad grades weren’t a lack of brains. I’d just never been interested in what I was studying. I applied myself and began acing exams.”

“Just like that?” she murmured. “Does everything come easy to you?”

He shrugged. “At first it was almost a game to me, seeing how high I could score at impossible subjects, defying everyone’s expectations. And then I realised I enjoyed academia. I liked being constantly pushed to research and publish. I’m competitive and this was a way to win and still be productive.”

“Is that why you want to out-do Luke in his own field? To beat him?” Rey couldn’t help the disapproval that coloured her tone.

Ben gave her a long look. “You think you know him, don’t you? You think Luke’s this self-sacrificial saviour for all designated kind. You’re wrong. He’s as selfish as any Alpha. Worse even, because he pretends to be so virtuous.”

She faced him, anger breaking through the pheromonal fog of Omega desires. “Professor Skywalker is the only reason I’ve been able to come near a university science department.”

“And who are you to the great Luke Skywalker, Rey?” Ben asked harshly. “Who are you but a gimmick he’ll publish papers about until you fail and he wants you gone?”

His words gutted her like a knife and she found she had no reply. Was Ben right? Was she nothing more than another experiment to Luke?

This possibility was worse than hearing Ben belittle her in front of her classmates. When would she realise no one really wanted her?

“Don’t look like that,” he snapped.

“Like what?” she asked, trying to sound belligerent but only managing pitiful.

“Stop giving me big sad eyes. This is a kindness. Someone as smart as you should have already worked out the truth.”

“You’re a jerk,” she said, tears in her voice. Rey had a sudden irrational need to hurt Ben like he was hurting her. “I hate you and I hate your big nose and… and what kind of immature man-child owns a mechanical bull?”

His lips quirked in amusement. Bastard.

“My, my, the rabbit has fangs. You really shouldn’t have said that, little one.”

He moved so quickly she didn’t see him coming, big arms picking her up by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder. He spanked her bottom hard, three times on each cheek. She squealed and struggled but his strength was more than she could handle.

Ben dropped her back on her feet and she tried to hit him, her face red with anger and embarrassment. He grabbed her by the wrists, walking her backwards until she bumped up against the pool table.

He dropped his head, bringing them eye to eye, so close that his hair tickled her face. “Do you know why nature gave me a big nose, little one?”

She shook her head, afraid she’d pushed him too far.

“So I can bury it deep inside soft pink cunts to make Omegas scream.”

Rey felt her sex clench and moisten, slick gushing, her breath quickening. “Let me go,” she whimpered.

“You don’t want me to,” he assured her, his voice hypnotic.

As if to prove himself right, he dropped her wrists and took a step back.

Rey froze, knowing she had to make a choice. She shouldn’t want Ben, couldn’t want him after all he’d said and done… all he’d made her do. But he was like sweet poison in her system, distorting reality and reducing her body to a quivering mass of need.

With a desperate moan she leaned forward and kissed him. He didn’t react, not straight away, allowing her time to explore his mouth and jaw, her small tongue slipping out to moisten his lips.

“You see?” he said at last, as serious as the grave.

“Yes, Alpha,” she sighed, angry with him and angrier at herself, but still wanting him with every cell of her being.

Ben took over, unhooking the halter of her green dress, allowing filmy fabric to slide off her narrow shoulders and boyish hips to puddle on the floor. She undid her strapless black bra to his grunt of approval and slipped off her sandals. He pushed her against the green velvet of the pool table, ripping pink bikini panties off her body with one swipe of his hand.

Rey squeaked as the Alpha monster who haunted her dreams gripped her thighs and spread her legs. He hooked one knee over his shoulder and pushed the other one wide. He gave another grunt of appreciation at her exposed mound, stroking the cluster of little red curls perched atop her shining pink slit.

“Ben…”

He didn’t pause, fixing his hot, open mouth to her clenched, weeping quim. His tongue invaded her flesh, the wet member teasing apart tight pink petals, licking and tasting with evident enjoyment. She whimpered her immediate pleasure, the muscles in her thighs going slack, her body melting into the hard table.

She squirmed and he smacked her leg with an open palm, reprimanding. Ben lifted his head, amber eyes like pinpoints of light. “Do not move, Omega. I’ve got this.”

Her body just about went up in flames. Apparently, she liked being told what to do by this Alpha.

He returned his mouth to the junction of her thighs, his tongue licking and lapping like she was a bowlful of sweet, sticky cream, one hand on her belly pinning her to the table, the other gripping her thighs open. He drank her slick with unabashed enjoyment, slurping thick, drooling ribbons of the stuff.

Rey looked down the length of her nude body, her naturally golden skin dewy with passion, her small, up-thrust breasts heaving with every breath, her nipples pink and puffy. She’d never seen anything more erotic than the big hand on her flat belly, his black head bent between her legs.

Her eyes glazed as bliss pulsed from her core and through her limbs. Her whimpers became moans, louder and more insistent as he continued to suckle on her flesh. Her climax approached like a wetly swelling balloon. He circled her stiff clit with a finger, sliding his tongue in and out of her tight velvet channel, playing, teasing.

“Alpha!” she cried. “Please, Alpha!” She didn’t even know what she was begging for.

His hands moved to her smooth bottom, grabbing her cheeks and lifting her cunt off the table and up to him. She squealed as he lapped furiously at her honeyed flesh, her hands scrambling to grasp the sides of the pool table in an attempt to anchor herself. He took his time, finding her clit and suckling gently. As promised, he pressed the bone of his prominent nose against that throbbing, swollen bud.

She climaxed with a howl, her hips bucking, thighs trembling. He slid two fingers inside her, pumping her channel as she came wetly into his mouth. He kept going long after she was done, keeping her writhing and mewling.

“Enough,” she gasped. “Enough, Alpha.”

He lifted his head, a smirk on glistening lips. “I say when you’re done, little one.”

He went back to French kissing her quim, plenty of tongue and plenty of suction. He was leisurely with it, taking her to the edge of another cliff. She begged and pleaded, unable to help herself as he brought her to a sharp, lingering climax.

Still, he wasn’t done. Ben drank Rey down like a man in the dessert with a fount of water. He sipped her nectar and nibbled at her flesh, making her feel things she hadn’t thought possible outside the pages of a romance novel.

When at last he released her body she was a limp petal, wrung out and soaking wet. He fondled her breasts, thumbing her nipples in easy strokes. She sat up with difficulty, wanting to look into his handsome face.

“That was my first time, Alpha,” she told him, her eyes as hot as the summer sun.

Ben looked curiously at her. Rey had been incredibly responsive, hiding a wellspring of passion beneath her shy surface. Her breathless little cries and wet orgasms had surprised him. She was still so innocent and untried, her body a mystery. She was remarkably tiny next to him, small and supple, her skin as soft and pliant as his was hard and muscled.

“What was your first time?” he asked.

“The- the first time anyone kissed me there,” she said, covered in blushes. She looked like a nymph perched atop the green pool table, more vibrant in her nudity and sexual afterglow than all the shabby clothes she’d worn over the semester.

“Haven’t you had a boyfriend before?”

She shook her head.

“Why not?”

“No one wants me,” Rey answered with all sincerity.

A strange expression crossed Ben’s face, and she hurried to distract him. She didn’t want his pity.

“Aren’t you forgetting something, Alpha?” she asked, giving him a bashful smile.

“What?”

Rey nodded at the considerable bulge in Ben’s pants. “Don’t you want to finish?”

His gaze slid from her tousled chestnut red locks to full lips, her soft breasts pointed perkily at him, her slim thighs glistening with wetness and small, bare feet.

“This is as far as we go, Omega.”

Rey felt the breath catch in her throat. “Was I not good, Alpha?” she asked, devastated.

Ben sighed deeply. “I’d like nothing more than to suck on your toes as I sink my cock between your legs.”

“Then why…?”

“I’m deciding for you that this is a bad idea.”

Rey stared at him, her mind in a whirl. “Didn’t you enjoy me, Alpha?”

He kissed her, his mouth still coated with her juices. “You’re delicious. Like red plums so ripe their skins have split.”

She leaned forward, forcing him catch her naked body as she tumbled off the table. She wrapped sticky thighs around his hips, sliding her arms up to his neck. She was as light as a feather in his embrace, pliant and willing.

“Rey…”

“I may be an Omega, but I have rights too. I decide what I want,” she said, kissing him again, warm and wet. “And I want you, Alpha.”

Ben cupped her face, gazing into shiny eyes. “Hell,” he muttered, “what kind of Alpha am I to deny a naked Omega in need?”

He pulled off his shirt, walking across the room and placing a surprised Rey on top of the mechanical bull. She shivered on a cold leather seat, away from Ben’s warm arms, watching with avid interest as he pulled off his already unbuckled belt, quickly shucking his jeans and shoes.

Her big eyes grew bigger as his cock swelled and rose.

“Oh,” she said, looking nervous.

“What is it?” he asked, his smile knowing.

“You- you’re quite large, Alpha. Will you fit?” She sat so high on the bull that her feet dangled mid-air.

“It’s a good thing I made you so wet, isn’t it?”

She sighed as he palmed her right breast, suckling hard on her eager nipple. He nibbled for several minutes before moving on to the other bud. Rey arched her slender back, pushing soft breasts into his face.

At last, Ben swung himself onto the bull so that they faced each other. She giggled as his long, thick cock pressed against her flat belly. Tentatively she reached down and stroked his throbbing member.

“Hold tight,” he murmured. “You know what to do, Omega.”

Rey wrapped slim fingers around his steel erection, attempting firm, easy strokes from root to bulging tip. She watched in wonder as his manhood wept more clear tears. She spread the fluid over his head with her thumb, rubbing gently. Ben grunted, the ache in his groin unavoidable now.

“Come, Omega.” He picked her up by the waist, lifting so that his hard cock teased her wet quim.

There was a slight hitch in her breath as his tip prodded her opening, fitting into the pink notch. Her own weight and his steady hands combined to slide her wet sheathe over his prodigious cock an inch at a time. She mewled and squirmed like a kitten, panting as he entered her, filled her, thick and strong and sure.

The stretch and burn of newly penetrated muscles brought momentary tears to her eyes. Her cunt was a strangling silk glove, clutching at his manhood, tormenting his already heightened senses. Ever so slowly, she enveloped all of him. She winced then sighed as he shifted on the mechanical bull, seating her more firmly on his cock.

Hers was the tightest cunt he’d ever experienced. She was so small he was afraid of moving and hurting her. Rey took matters into her own hands, raising her hips and sliding back down on Ben’s cock with a maddening lack of speed. They both moaned.

“Again,” he instructed, and she obeyed, her eyes fixed on his.

She lifted her body and sank down on him once more, her lips forming a small pink O.

“Again, Omega.”

Up and down she went, leaving a trail of moisture along the length of him. Rey found a rhythm, slow and steady, and Ben leaned back, allowing her to ride his cock at her pleasure and his. Desire built in the flush of her cheeks, her pupils dilating, her breath coming in short pants.

Ben closed his eyes, all his senses focused on his hard cock being so deliciously stroked and teased by a young girl’s wet sheathe. If anyone had told him what he could expect from this Omega, he would have claimed her on the classroom floor that first time he’d seen her.

Rey came with a soft scream, her moistly clasping cunt coating his manhood in more clear honey, slick bathing his genitals and hard-muscled thighs. Her small body shuddered and rocked into his, her thighs tight around his hips and her fingers biting into his shoulders. She collapsed against him, her face buried in his neck.

“Alpha,” she whimpered, her voice cotton candy soft and sweet. “Alpha, Alpha, Alpha.”

“Good girl,” Ben murmured into her hair, his hands stroking her back. “You’re doing so well, little one.”

She lifted her head, giving him a look of doe-eyed infatuation. “Alpha?”

“Mmm?”

“You- you’re still hard. Won’t you come?”

He chuckled, kissing her gently on the lips. “Not until you’ve been satisfied, Omega.”

“But I am…”

Ben leaned forward and kicked the mechanical bull’s start button. The machine began its bouncing motion and Rey squealed, thrown hard onto his erection over and over again. He groaned as her tight velvet passage sucked and squeezed his hard length like a milking machine at a teat. He lifted her legs into the air so he could hook her ankles over his broad shoulders.

She climaxed twice more before she began to plead with him to stop. Her cunt was clenching and quivering, over-sensitized by friction and multiple orgasms. He tightened his hold on her smooth body, kissing her with all his considerable passion.

“Relax, little one. Enjoy the ride.”

Ben fucked her for hours, allowing the mechanical beast to thrust him over and over into Rey’s pink bubblegum centre. She shuddered and whimpered in his strong embrace, drooling with bliss as climax after climax rocked her pliant Omega body.

When at last he came, it was with a wolf-like howl, his gush of seed filling her full and seeping out of her clutching cunt, covering the mechanical bull in their combined genetic material. Ben was so aroused he remained hard inside Rey still. She sobbed his name as he kept pounding her cunt, spending himself twice more before he was replete.

At last he turned off the mechanical bull, dismounting on shaky legs and catching the pretty Omega as she bonelessly slid off it as well.

He suddenly thought to ask, “Are you on contraceptives, Rey?”

But she couldn’t respond, exhausted to the point of delirium.

He gave a mental shrug. If there was a pregnancy, they would deal with it when the time came. He’d never seen himself as a father before.

Dimly, his own lack of concern surprised him.

Ben lay their clothes on the pool table, creating a nest for him and the girl. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, threw a bulky leg over her slender form and kissed Rey good night.

He fell asleep immediately, untroubled by chaotic thoughts for the first time in years.


	3. The Missing Part Of Me

Rey stirred awake in sections, her eyes fluttering open, arms and legs tingling. She tried to move but something heavy weighed her down. She panicked.

“Stop twitching,” Ben growled.

Memories came flooding back. “Sorry,” she gasped. “I’m sorry, Alpha.”

She lifted her head from his warm chest, her body pressed snugly against his, enveloped within his embrace. Despite all they had done the previous evening, she blushed realising she was naked in his arms.

Rey glanced up at Ben, offering him a shy smile. The noble face was strangely implacable, as if he’d made up his mind about something. She grew nervous wondering what it might be.

He peeled her slim form off his broad frame and sat up, resting elbows on lifted knees. Thick, dark hair swung forward to hide his face.

She couldn’t help herself, reaching out to push back his locks, revealing an intense amber gaze. He raised his eyebrows and she blushed, dropping her hand.

“Rey…” He hesitated, his face serious.

She looked at him hopefully.

“Please don’t mistake last night as anything other than a casual encounter.”

The breath strangled in her throat. _Oh, God._

“N-no, of course not,” she stammered.

Suddenly, she felt exposed, vulnerable in her nudity. She pushed herself off the pool table, wincing as her feet touched the ground. The junction of her thighs felt scorched.

“Are you sore, Omega?” he asked.

She couldn’t look at him. “I’m fine.”

“I suspect I stretched muscles inside you that have never before been touched.” He sounded smug and her palm itched to slap him.

Rey had nothing to say that wouldn’t make her feel like more of a fool. She could tell Ben he was her first true lover, the only male she’d ever wanted to be with, but what difference would that make? Theirs was an encounter made up of bad judgement and pheromones, more a lightning strike than a date, two people finding satisfaction in each other for one short night.

She watched Ben slide off the pool table, tugging open a blind to let in a shaft of late morning sunlight, justifiably unashamed of his unclothed body. Her pulse skidded as she remembered the sheer sensuality of his touch, the physicality of their lovemaking. It wouldn’t always be like that; other men wouldn’t make her feel the things he had.

He hadn’t knotted her. She’d been so overwhelmed with pleasure the previous night it hadn’t even occurred to her that he didn’t pop a knot.

_See. He doesn’t really want you. Any willing female would have done just as well._

To her horror, Rey felt the prickle of tears. She needed to get out of there.

She gathered her crumpled dress off the floor but Ben’s voice stopped her from putting it on.

“You’ll need to clean up before you leave, Omega.”

“It’s really not necessary…”

“I won’t have you walking out of here looking like you’ve been run over by a bus. Twice.”

Rey glared at him. “Is the future Dr Ben Solo afraid for his reputation?”

Wow, had she really sassed her TA? She’d come far in the last twelve hours.

Ben chuckled, the sound melting her insides. “Something like that. Come on, Rey. Another ten minutes under my roof won’t hurt.”

She stared at him in confusion. He said that as if she were the one wanting to run away from him when they both knew it was he who found her an inconvenience.

“Fine.”

He led her upstairs to the first floor and Rey wished she could have taken a video of Ben’s muscular buttocks as he preceded her. That image alone was worth the morning after humiliation of an Omega female whose Alpha didn’t really want her.

The first floor held a study, a theatre room and a guest bedroom. He led her to the attached bathroom, a luxury creation in pink and white marble with bronze fixtures. There were little soaps and shampoos emblazoned with the names of different five star hotels in a tiled nook.

This Alpha… he was completely out of her league. Rey wondered how many prettier women had used the rainwater shower. Or were his other lovers allowed on the second floor, where Ben’s bedroom and personal bathroom could be found?

He handed her a fluffy white towel from a discreet cabinet beside the sink and left her to it. As it turned out, the shower was exactly what Rey needed. Though reluctant to rinse Ben’s scent off her skin, the therapeutic effects of hot, pulsing water worked wonders. She even washed her hair.

Rey emerged pink-cheeked, expecting to find her green dress where she’d left it on a bedside table but it was gone. Even her underwear was missing. Instead, she discovered a faded black t-shirt folded neatly on the bed.

She slipped on Ben’s shirt, shivering as traces of his scent and cologne filled her nose, overwhelming the lemony zest of shower products. The long sleeves went past her fingertips and the soft cotton fell to mid-thigh on her figure. She twisted her chestnut red hair into a top knot and went looking for Ben.

The unmistakable smell of cooked bacon wafted down to her and she climbed the stairs to the top floor. It was easy locating her Alpha since the second floor was almost entirely open plan, featuring a large dining area and modern white kitchen with polished wood floors, the space extending into an open-air balcony with more seating. Across the landing was a solitary door she presumed led to Ben’s bedroom.

Rey opened her mouth to announce herself and immediately had to suppress the urge to refer to Ben as Alpha. She had to stop that. He might be _an_ Alpha, but he certainly wasn’t _her_ Alpha. He’d made it pretty clear his desire for her was a burden.

“What’s this?” she asked as she stepped forward.

He’d had a shower as well, his black hair still damp, his scent more cedar than smoke. He wore a pair of navy blue sweatpants and no shirt, because why would he with a chest like that?

“Breakfast,” Ben snapped.

Rey bit her lower lip, wondering what had annoyed him now. Her Omega instincts wailed in distress. “I can leave,” she said abruptly, not wanting to prolong the torture of her Omega hind brain. “Would you like me to leave? I just need my clothes.”

“They’re in the wash,” he said brusquely. “You may as well eat.”

She stood around feeling foolish as he scrambled eggs with milk and butter. The smell made her stomach growl so loudly he gave a wry smile and Rey blushed. He ladled a small mountain of fluffy golden eggs and several strips of crispy bacon onto a white plate before adding a small stack of buttered toast.

“Come, Omega,” he said, carrying the plate through open French doors onto the balcony, ignoring the more formal mahogany dining table.

Rey grabbed the crystal tumbler of cold apple juice on the kitchen countertop and scrambled after him. By the time she joined Ben, he was already seated at the outdoor stone dining table facing the leafy parkland. She deposited the drink beside his plate of food and realised he’d only served up for one.

“Ben, what…”

“Sit down, Omega.”

The Alpha command reverberated through her body, making her lashes flutter. He wasn’t indicating the seat beside him but rather his own lap.

“I- I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said firmly.

“Did I ask for your opinion, Omega?” he all but snarled. “Sit. Down.”

She shuffled over and perched on his knee, hating herself for her inability to say no. He wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her onto his lap, settling her naked bottom against his crotch. Rey squirmed and Ben found the bruised gland on her neck, worrying it with his teeth until she squeaked and settled.

“Alpha…” she whimpered. Why was he doing this? Didn’t he want her gone?

“Behave,” he growled.

She shuddered and shrank into herself, sitting as small and quiet as she could, caged within his arms.

Ben cut a piece of bacon before sliding scrambled eggs onto the same fork. He brought it to Rey’s quivering lips and she took the mouthful offered her. The creamy egg and salty bacon were heaven to her hungry mouth and she gave a small moan.

“That’s right, baby,” he murmured. “Do as Alpha says.”

The next mouthful was for himself and then he fed her another bite. They finished the plate this way, eating and feeding, Ben even picking up the glass and bringing it to her lips so she could sip.

Rey’s Omega hind brain was in heaven, cooing with delight as the Alpha she adored looked after her, cared for her, fed her. Rey the scientist was as confused as hell. Ben was displaying traditional behaviour for a male in a mated pair. Hadn’t he said he didn’t want her, that this wasn’t anything serious? Clearly she affected him more than he let on.

Rey knew Ben’s lack of control wasn’t a good thing. As much as she wanted him, he didn’t want her. So long as their Alpha Omega pheromones clouded the issue, he would always resent the fact he desired her, and she… she would always be vulnerable to his rejection.

“Thank you for the meal,” she said afterwards, fidgeting in the kitchen as he filled the dishwasher.

He wouldn’t even look at her, his face set in a scowl. She wondered how much of what had happened that morning was compulsion rather than what he actually wanted.

“I’m sorry,” she said, wishing there weren’t tears in her voice. “I’m on hospital grade suppressants as it is. The next tier of medication might leave me infertile, but… but if I need to take it, that’s what I’ll do.”

Ben tossed a dishtowel onto the counter. “What are you talking about?”

“You clearly don’t want me in your home. Our biology is confusing the issue.”

“Last night was fun,” he said coolly.

She looked at him with big eyes. “I thought it was amazing, but you didn’t even pop a knot.”

Ben gave her a sardonic glance. “I still screwed your brains out, Omega. Trust me, I wasn’t suffering.”

Rey took a deep breath. “Maybe if I accept Poe’s offer things might improve.”

“What did you say?” Ben had been hunched over the kitchen counter but at her words his back snapped straight.

“Poe Dameron…”

“I know who he is,” Ben growled.

“He- he’s offered to… to sleep with me. Maybe if I allow myself to go into heat and ask Poe to see me through it…”

“What?”

“… it might dilute my pheromonal output, or even change my chemistry so you don’t feel for me the way…”

“You’re not _fucking_ bloody Poe Dameron!”

Rey took a step back in shock as Ben vaulted over the kitchen bench. He pressed her up against the dining table, placing a possessive hand over her flat belly. His face was livid.

“And you’re not making yourself infertile on garbage medications,” he snarled.

“B-Ben, you’re not thinking straight,” she gasped. “If being with Poe means you don’t have to answer your Alpha call to look after me, isn’t that worth it?”

He let out a sound like wounded animal. “Enough!”

Rey squealed as Ben grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to his room. She only had a brief impression of a huge bed with a carved wooden headboard and smooth dark sheets before he picked her up and threw her on it.

And then Ben was on top of her, his hands tugging the hem of his t-shirt up over her head, revealing her nude body, those same hands running over her form, tracing narrow shoulders and slender arms, the indentation of her waist and the curve of her hips. He briefly cupped her smooth mound, dipping a finger into her weeping slit and making her whimper before sliding his hands up her flat stomach and thin ribcage, grasping her small, tight breasts and squeezing.

“This…” he said, glowering at her with amber eyes grown dark. “All this is mine, understand?”

“Ben,” Rey whispered, fighting for sanity.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, straddling her significantly smaller frame. “I asked if you understood, Omega.”

“Y-yes, Alpha,” she squeaked.

“Say it,” he snarled, his grip tightening. “Say you’re mine.”

“Ben…”

“What did you call me?” he demanded, pressing his plush lips to hers in a kiss that stole her breath. “You dare disrespect me, little girl?”

She squealed as he flipped her around onto her stomach, casually manhandling her, positioning her limbs with ease. Ben gripped her narrow hips and raised them into the air so she was on her knees, her head and shoulders pushed into his expensive sheets. He grasped her thighs and spread them, presenting himself with her pert buttocks and wet cunt.

“Alpha!” Rey cried out, her voice muffled by his mattress. “Alpha, please! You’re my Alpha.”

“Too late, little one,” he murmured, his voice like velvet.

Ben had spanked her briefly in the games room, but that was only a foretaste of things to come. He brought his open palm hard enough across her ass that she heard the crack of skin on skin. Rey cried out, more in shock than pain. Her firm bottom was so small and his hand so big that he was able to cover both cheeks with one movement.

“Alpha!” she gasped into his sheets.

“Bad little Omegas need to be punished,” he said huskily.

Ben sank his free hand into the slippery wet strands of her hair, holding her down as he really got going. He spanked her creamy bottom and the backs of her thighs and even her plump little mound. Rey’s cries turned into sobs, her pale gold skin darkening to crimson, his handprints standing out against her smooth flesh. She was on fire, moaning for him to stop, and still… still the pain flamed a kernel of desire deep inside her roiling belly.

When he finally ceased, Ben clutched the red raw meat of her buttocks. “Who does this ass belong to, Omega?”

“Y-you, Alpha,” Rey sobbed, squirming in pain and wanton need.

“That’s right, baby. Did you learn your lesson?”

“Yes, yes! Please, Alpha, no more!”

He chuckled, a sound that sent a cold shiver down her spine. “Are you sure, Omega? Because it looks like you enjoyed it. Your pretty little cunt is oozing slick like fresh honeycomb.”

Rey moaned as Ben leaned forward and buried his tongue deep inside her slit. He lapped hungrily at her nectar, the soothing sensation of his mouth making her dizzy. The tip of his tongue swiped the hard little spiral of her clit and she twitched. Rey had been primed by the brutal spanking and she came with a soft scream, gushing into Ben’s devouring mouth. He drank her down with a show of unabashed thirst.

Once he’d had his fill, she felt him shift on the bed behind her.

“Damn, Omega, you sure are a horny little thing,” he declared, just before sinking his cock deep inside her tightly clutching cunt.

Rey whimpered as Ben’s thick, swollen cock split the tender pink petals of her sex, his full, smooth balls slapping against her trembling clit. He folded his big body over her smaller one, swallowing her whole inside his embrace. His muscular arms wrapped around her, slipping under to cup and massage taut breasts, his broad back pressed against her narrow one and his thick thighs trapping her hips and legs.

“Take my cock, Omega,” he ordered, his voice a low down rumble.

“Yes, Alpha,” she sighed.

Rey could feel every thick, veiny inch thrust deep inside her narrow pink channel, filling her full, splitting her cunt in half. It was bliss, his broad shaft sliding across the buzzing nodule of her swollen clit, making her buck and cry and come over and over again.

Ben pounded her slow and easy, invading her core as he murmured filthy things into her ear. He promised to fuck her senseless, to keep her tied to his bed so she’d orgasm a hundred times, to spend an entire day eating her out until she had no more slick left to give.

And just when she thought he was about to come, Rey was rewarded with her most unimaginable gift. She felt Ben stiffen, his litany of dark promises coming to a stop. His big dick, sliding in and out of her pink cunt in rhythmic slurping motions, slowed.

Rey groaned in shock as Ben’s thrusting drew to a shuddering halt. The base of his cock swelled and hardened. She cried out in realisation. His knot grew, catching at the wet flesh of her thoroughly fucked opening.

“Alpha,” Rey whimpered as he claimed her completely.

Ben made a sound that was utterly primal, completely animalistic. His arms tightened around her, holding Rey still as his knot took hold.

She felt like she was losing her mind. “Alpha… you… you’re so big… Alpha…”

“Ssh,” Ben husked. “Be a good Omega and take it. You’re so good to me, baby. My Rey, my love.”

She heard his words through a heavy fog clouding her mind. “A-alpha?”

Rey’s slippery wet cunt closed around his knot in a death grip and Ben came with a shuddering howl, his thick shaft jerking wildly inside her tight sheathe. For the next hour every time either one of them moved, grinding velvet flesh against a throbbing knot, Ben came. He climaxed in a never ending fountain of hot cream, his seed locked inside Rey’s womb.

When at last his knot receded, he curled onto his side, arms still clasped around his quivering Omega receptacle. Ben held her close as they both came down from their violent sexual high.

Rey felt ruined. Undone. Life would never be the same again, of that she was certain. She fell asleep in her Alpha’s arms. For better or for worse, that was now his place in her life.

She awoke pinned under an Alpha’s heavy body. Rey groaned out loud. Why did this keep happening to her?

She was on her back in the middle of Ben’s king bed, her pillow his out-flung arm. The man himself was asleep on his face, snoring… no, purring like a big cat with every breath, half his torso and all of one leg pinning Rey to luxurious sheets ruined by their wild sexcapades

This had gone too far. She needed to retreat and regroup, away from Ben and his heavenly scent and hypnotic voice and insistent cock. Slowly, inch by breathless inch, she wiggled her way out from under her Alpha’s body.

Yes, he was her Alpha, though for how much longer she did not know. It was only a matter of time before Ben realised his mistake in claiming her and tossed Rey out on the street. Better she head there herself before he did it to her.

Rey didn’t think she could stand the rejection. Not after all they’d been through.

And this morning, in the throes of knotting her, he’d called her his love. How could that be?

She shook her head. Better to forget it had ever happened. He’d clearly mis-spoken. Blame it on pheromones and hormones and just plain sex. Sex ruined everything.

She was nearly there. Only one foot left anchored to the bed by Ben’s calf.

“Where you going, Omega?” he asked, waking up. Except he mumbled the question and it came out sounding more like ‘whereyagomega’.

Rey felt her recently sated Omega instincts preen for this male. She said nothing, not knowing how Ben would react after their latest round of copulation. A glance out the window told her it was twilight, the sun setting behind thick trees. They had screwed and slept the day away.

Ben sat up, bleary eyed. He reached for Rey and pulled her onto his lap, undoing her stealthy getaway. She stiffened then melted as he kissed her, his hands on her hips, her still sore behind rubbing against his half erect cock.

She wasn’t sure what was more unbelievable- that he’d spanked her or that she’d liked it.

He abruptly pushed her onto her back and straddled slim thighs. Rey moaned as Ben slid his thumbs inside her cunt, stroking until she went from damp to soaking wet, her slick running like a fountain. He sucked her juices off one thumb and she blushed scarlet. She had to stop this now if she had any hope of leaving him without breaking her heart into a million pieces.

“Don’t,” she said, even though her ankles had crossed around his back in anticipation of a good shagging.

“Why not?” he asked. “You’re ready for me.”

“You don’t want me,” she replied, agony written across her face. “You said this was for one night only. A casual encounter.”

He groaned. “I’m sorry, Rey. I was being a stubborn bastard.”

“What?”

“I refused to believe I would ever find my mate.”

“Alpha, what…”

“I rejected the idea of you without giving the real you a chance.”

Rey’s pulse beat so wildly she was afraid Ben could see it fluttering against her skin.

He paused. “I was also hoping to make you see the truth.”

“What truth?”

He dropped his head, his expression strangely vulnerable. “No matter what happens between us, I can’t be your knight in shining armour. I’m too screwed up to rescue you, Omega.”

Rey dug deep within herself, fighting every genetically predisposed cell in her body so she could react with honesty. She slapped Ben hard across the cheek.

“Get off me,” she hissed. She swung her hand again and he caught her wrist, startled.

“Omega…”

“Let me go.” She tried to scramble away but he pinned her to the bed with his hip.

“Come on,” he muttered, big hands capturing her face, forcing her to look at him. “Talk to me, Rey.”

She drew a shuddering breath, hazel eyes filling with tears. “How dare you,” she said, her voice trembling. “How dare you presume to think just because I’m poor and small and an Omega that I need you to rescue me.”

“Rey…”

“No!” she yelled, looking to assert herself despite her precariously nude position beneath this big Alpha. “I want you, Ben Solo. No one within a country mile of us could deny that I want you. But I want you because you’re smart and funny and kind to us floundering newbies and you’re so good looking I’m shocked my eyes haven’t yet melted off my face, but I don’t need you to save me!”

“Rey…”

“How dare you with your money and influential parents and professor uncle? How dare you decide the only reason an Omega like me would want an Alpha like you is for saving and protection? I’ve been an orphan my whole life and I’ve looked after myself this entire time, thank you very much…”

“What?”

“So you can just shove your cape and sword and shield where the sun don’t shine because I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself! And furthermore…”

But Rey never got to furthermore. Ben leaned down and captured her flapping mouth in a bruising kiss, feeding her his tongue. Her hands clutched his shoulders and she realised they were shaking.

Rey froze, wondering whether Ben was reacting in anger or lust or… But no, he was laughing. He lifted his head to reveal his beautiful mouth split in a smile so wide there were little dents in lean cheeks, his body shaking with noiseless laughter.

A wave of fury overcame her. Jackass!

She began wriggling away from him again and his lips travelled along her delicate jaw to the traitorous gland on her neck. He found it entirely too convenient.

“No!” Rey yelled before he could lick the tender flap of skin. “We’re done and you can’t use your Alpha pheromones to change my mind.”

“Sweetheart…”

The endearment made her heart twist painfully inside her chest. No, no, no…

“Don’t call me that,” she gasped.

“I do want you, baby girl. No matter how much I protested, this never felt like a one night stand to me.”

“Stop it! Stop saying things you don’t mean!”

“It’s why I tried to let you go. I knew once I’d tasted your perfect little cunt I’d be lost.”

Her breath came in painful pants. “I don’t need anyone lying about wanting me, least of all you, Ben Solo.”

He chuckled. “Will you listen to me, you stubborn Omega? I’m not letting you go, Rey Niima. You’re stuck with me.”

“Liar! Everyone leaves me,” she yelled, and then promptly burst into tears.

Ben froze, uncertain about how to deal with this turn of events but Rey solved the problem for him by tightening her grip around his shoulders and bawling into the side of his neck. She heard him mutter something about “ridiculous females” before lying down on the bed and pulling her into his embrace.

Rey cried until she was exhausted, unleashing a flood of tears she’d held in for years. She cried for herself, for her lonely, hungry heart, for her inability to believe anyone could love her, want her, desire her. She cried because falling in love was hard and she had to become vulnerable to let this man in. And she cried as she felt the first droplets of something new- joy, shining like clear gold, unreasoning and without limits.

When she’d calmed down enough to be coherent, Ben slid his hand through her tangled mass of hair, tilting her damp, blotchy face toward him.

“Are you done, Omega?”

Rey half laughed, half sobbed. “Alpha jerk.”

“Mmm,” he agreed.

She threw caution to the wind, pressing trembling lips to his luscious mouth. He kissed her back, his tongue sliding deep into her mouth, tasting her once more. Before long she was spread out under him, her thighs clutching his hips and her ankles hooked around his shoulders as he claimed her body.

Ben knotted her yet again, growling as he pressed the hardened bulge inside Rey’s silky soft cunt. They climaxed together, the heat of his seed splashing deep inside her needy womb, their limbs entangled in a way that made it difficult to see where Alpha began and Omega ended.

Once his knot had receded, a spent Ben ever so casually flipped Rey onto her stomach. She sighed as he kissed his way down her spine, locating her mating gland. It was blood engorged and tender. Rey tried to lie still, not wanting to accidentally pierce the thin skin of her gland on his sharp teeth. He lapped at it with a wet tongue for a whole minute before speaking.

“Omega?”

“Yes, Alpha?”

“Will you have me forever?”

Rey stiffened underneath Ben’s insistent tongue, a gush of slick oozing out of her well-used cunt.

It was too much too soon. Ben was her wolf, not her prince. He was broken in ways she did not understand, his family as much a burden to him as her lack of one was to her. They barely understood one another and had hardly begun a relationship.

And yet… Rey knew she would rather spend her days with this Alpha by her side, fighting, screwing and laughing, than imagine a single moment without him.

Her response when it came was soft but clear. “Yes.”

Ben sank his elongated canines into Rey’s mating gland, tasting blood and suckling the breach. She unravelled from the sheer ecstasy of it. His consciousness invaded her mind, a pulsing presence that assured her she would never be alone again.

The next few minutes were a delirious haze and when Rey regained clarity Ben was inside her once more, pumping his cock in languorous strokes deep within her slick channel, his amber gaze fixed on her face like a wolf might look at the full moon.

She smiled, pushing at his broad shoulders until she’d guided him onto his back. Rey sat astride her Alpha, riding Ben’s thick cock in wondrous pleasure, teasing him with her cunt, owning him with her body.

For the first time in her life, she realised her true power as an Omega.

It was good. It was very, very good.

Rey awoke from her nap feeling stiff and sore, her face pressed into the warmth of Ben’s chest. She wiped a little drool from his shoulder and realised he was still fast asleep. Her Alpha’s voice was a muted mumble in the back of her mind and she couldn’t help a happy grin.

An unwelcome thought interrupted her newly mated euphoria.

Rey tumbled down from where she was curled atop Ben’s body, slipping out his room and down two sets of stairs. She found the entryway closet and rifled through her denim jacket for her smartphone.

She hesitated, staring at the gleaming black rectangle for a moment.

At last, she made up her mind and dialled a number. After two rings a man picked up.

Rey didn’t greet him, opening instead with, “We have a problem.”


	4. The Truth So Clear

“Are you alright? You ran out of the party pretty quick last night.”

“Ben found me.”

“Ah. How did that go?”

“I- I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know? Good, bad or ugly?”

Rey worried her lower lip with her teeth. “All three.”

“Right.” He was beginning to sound impatient. “Explain yourself, Rey.”

“We’re mated. He mated me. I mean, he asked and I let him mate me.”

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. And then the erudite voice murmured, “I see.”

“Oh,” she gasped, reality sinking in like a pair of cement shoes. “Oh, God.”

“Calm down.”

Rey clutched her phone so hard she thought the case might crack. “Is this what you intended all along?”

Luke Skywalker, professor of biomedical science and leading expert in designated biology, breathed a long sigh. “No, Rey. I didn’t intend for my nephew to make you a permanent member of my screwball family.”

Rey closed her eyes, self-loathing threatening to overcome momentary happiness. “What have we done?” she wailed.

“Nothing,” Luke snapped. “Ben made his own choice when he mated you. This has nothing to do with the experiment.”

Rey shook her head in denial. Luke’s words, meant to reassure, were instead an unwelcome reminder.

The experiment.

Memories came flooding back of conversations with Luke about the intrinsic nature of Alphas. His latest hypothesis was that their dominant bestial instincts could be controlled or even channelled.

Rey had heard about Ben long before she ever laid eyes on him. Luke told her about his brilliant Alpha nephew, so promising and yet so flawed, his overwhelming Alpha genetics causing him to wreak havoc in his own life.

Ben was unstable and hot tempered, arrogant and inflexible. Ben used his physical abilities to sleep with every female on campus rather than training to become an Olympic athlete. Ben had the potential to be the premier mind in his chosen field except he kept self-sabotaging, turning anyone he met into a rival rather than an ally. Ben refused to play with others.

So Luke devised a drug that was genetically coded to his nephew’s physiology, a way to guide Ben’s normally chaotic Alpha instincts to focus on one female rather than all of them. Luke then asked Rey’s permission to make her that one female.

Rey had agreed out of gratitude to Luke for the full scholarship he’d acquired on her behalf. It wasn’t enough she had a genius IQ and brilliant grades. As an Omega, she’d needed someone to champion her right to become a female scientist. Helping out in Luke’s experiment was the least Rey could do, and he assured her that her role would be entirely passive.

That first day Ben walked into her lecture hall Rey knew she’d made a mistake. The Alpha male was everything she wanted but now she could never trust him to like her for who she really was. She would always assume Luke’s drugs were influencing Ben’s feelings for her.

Except the covert experiment didn’t seem to be working. Instead of falling for Rey, Ben appeared to hate her. Luke was both puzzled and disappointed. He’d been so sure his remedy to temper dominant Alpha genetics would be a success. Rey, in the meantime, reacted to Ben’s presence like a love sick calf. Luke even paid for stronger suppressants so her Omega pheromones wouldn’t skew the results of his test.

And through it all, Ben was blissfully unaware of Luke’s actions. Rey could only imagine the Alpha’s fury if he ever found out. It was why Ben’s statement that she was nothing more than a means to an end for Luke’s own purposes hurt so much. Ben couldn’t have known how close he was to the truth.

Rey began to weep. “I’m a fraud. Ben asked my permission to mate me and I said yes. I knew better. I should have said no.”

“Rey, it’s okay…”

“No, it’s not! As soon as your drugs leave his system Ben will fall out of love with me and I’ll have ruined his life. How could I do this? I should have left when I had the chance…”

“Rey!” Luke’s tone was sharp, snapping her out of her spiral of despair. “Ben hasn’t been on any drugs for the last two months.”

“Wh-what?” she gasped.

Luke sounded infuriatingly pleased with himself as he explained. “When my darling nephew wasn’t responding to you as I thought he should, I started digging around. Discreetly, of course. It appeared Ben’s behaviour _had_ changed. He wasn’t sleeping around anymore, he hadn’t lost his temper in a long while and he was significantly more relaxed. I surmised he was interested in you, Rey, but rather than trying to be with you, Ben was choosing to stay away. As you can no doubt imagine, this was remarkable behaviour considering his past track record.”

Rey blushed. “Ben said he avoided me because he didn’t want a serious relationship.”

“Hmm,” Luke murmured. “Interesting that he’d assume a connection with you would be serious. Clearly he felt something he hadn’t felt before.”

“Because of the drugs,” Rey said dully.

“No, Rey,” Luke gently assured her. “I took Ben off the drugs weeks ago. I wanted to see if he could maintain his new behavioural pattern without its influence, and he did. Whatever happened between the two of you has nothing to do with my pharmaceutical interference.”

Rey allowed Luke’s words to settle in her mind.

Ben cared for her. He really, truly wanted her. Incredible.

On the other end of the line, Luke was still mumbling in his long-winded way, “The Marquess of Halifax once said, a man may dwell so long upon a thought that it may take him prisoner. Perhaps this is the case for Ben…"

“Omega!”

Ben’s voice bellowed through the house and Rey nearly dropped her phone. “Gotta go,” she squeaked, abruptly hanging up on Luke.

She was halfway up the stairs as Ben came flying down them, tackling her naked body and pinning her against the banister.

He spent the next several minutes reminding her why it was a bad idea to leave her newly mated Alpha asleep on the bed. It was a lesson Rey was eager to learn. After all, Ben was the perfect teacher.

And he was all hers.

Ben took her to the beach the very next day. He watched in amusement as Rey frolicked in warm blue waters, digging moats and building sandcastles. When he grew tired of this, he untied the bikini he’d bought her that morning and they made love for hours.

Rey kept discovering particles of sand in her hair and bodily crevices for weeks afterwards.

He moved her into his townhouse that same weekend. Bebe the lizard discovered a liking for the mechanical bull as a perch.

The following semester, Ben completed his PhD and was established as a full professor. He managed to earn tenure in record time, bolstered by an array of scientific awards he garnered for his cutting edge work in Omega cellular studies.

Ben’s newfound academic success brought his politician mother back into his life. Rey fought hard to ensure mother and son reconciled, though she had to admit Leia was a piece of work. The senator was as dominant an Alpha as her son, though far more single minded in her pursuits. Ben’s Beta dad Han Solo was much easier to deal with, charming and easy going with a penchant for antique planes.

Rey’s relationship with Ben continued to be fiery and physical. He loved her with a possessive zeal that created its own issues, but he was the best thing she'd ever called her own.

Tonight, however, was about her. Rey graduated with honours in biomedical science, the first Omega to do so in the history of the nation.

Luke was as proud as punch and Han and Leia showed up at the ceremony with an array of journalists, nearly causing Ben to lose his temper. Rey firmly took her mate by the hand and pushed him into a spare change room before hiking up her black graduation gown. Ben cheerfully fucked her against a wall, muttering sweet nothings into her ear about how her cunt deserved its own ceremony. He was significantly calmer when Rey returned him to his parents’ side, and the couple ignored a look of knowing approval on Leia’s face.

Rey decided having parents could sometimes be painfully awkward.

The after-party was enjoyable if tense. Ben had chosen the little gold lamé dress she wore and it draped over Rey’s body like a coat of paint, highlighting rather than concealing her slim figure and firm little breasts. She could feel her life mate becoming more and more edgy as he stood by her side, impatiently awaiting the moment they could go home again. The levee finally broke when a drunken Poe Dameron attempted to hug Rey.

Leaving Finn to wrestle Poe back into the crowd, Ben picked up Rey and threw her over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He ignored shouts of approval from her graduating class as he stormed home.

Rey supposed some women would have been angry at Ben's possessive streak, but after years of not being wanted by anyone, she couldn't help but love how he loved her.

Ben carried her all the way up two flights of stairs to their bedroom, unceremoniously ripping the gold dress off her body.

“What are you wearing?” he husked, going very still.

She turned pink, pleased to see him swallow hard.

Her lingerie was specially bought, a sheer peach lace bra that did nothing to conceal pink nipples, her panties a sexy thong made out of silk cord and triangles of sheer peach lace.

“Do I look good?” she asked, her pulse thrumming like a hummingbird’s.

He placed both hands on her hips, pushing her up against the mirrored door of their wardrobe. “Always.”

She just about melted into his arms, her eyes wide and needy. So desperate for his approval, his love. Her Alpha.

“I’m waiting, Omega,” Ben said, brushing his lips against her ear, sliding his tongue down the shadowed canal.

She mewled like a kitten. “F-for what, Alpha?”

“For you to beg, little one.” He nibbled her ear lobe.

Her pink lips quivered. “Beg, Alpha?”

“Mmm.” He tongued her ear as she squirmed against him, her heart pounding and her cheeks rosy.

She clutched at his black suit jacket, trying to steady herself. “Alpha?”

“Yes, Omega?”

“Will you fuck me?”

He lifted his mouth and looked at her hard.

“Please, Alpha?” she begged. “Pretty please with sugar on top?”

He chuckled. “That’s more like it.”

His hands tugged her skimpy panties down to her ankles, helping her step out of them before stripping off his three-piece suit.

“Wait,” she cried just as he fitted the bulging head of his cock to her aching slit.

He paused, stroking the hard velvet tip against pulsing flesh.

“Could you turn me around? I want to watch you do me, Alpha.”

Ben smiled, his cock practically jumping out of his hand in response to her words. He did as she asked, flipping her so she faced the mirror. He pushed her high heeled feet further apart, his hands on her waist tipping her forward.

He slid inside her from behind, slow and steady, her tight, wet sheathe squeezing his big, broad shaft. She whimpered and saw the amber of his eyes darken, the hands on her hips tightening painfully. He eased out until only his tip remained inside her, and then pushed forward again, sliding moist and snug deep within her clasping tunnel.

A moan escaped her parted lips. He withdrew again, lifting her knee and pressing it against the mirror, angling his body as he thrust into her.

“Oh!” she cried, and he laughed at her unabashed response. He’d found a sweet spot for her pleasure, his cock stroked and massaged by her quim, the veiny shaft tickling her swollen clit.

Rey flattened her palms against the sleek mirror, fingertips sliding as she tried to maintain her equilibrium. With Ben rocking and thrusting between her legs and her feet strapped into five inches of heels, it was a struggle.

She desperately tried not to come so quickly, but Ben knew her body better than she did herself. She climaxed with a low sob, knees buckling as her bones turned liquid. He held her up as he kept stroking into her, deep and true.

“Alpha,” she cried, hazel eyes glittering like diamonds.

“I’ve got you, little one,” he husked, pumping his swollen manhood in and out of her pink velvet tunnel.

He pounded her for several rough, sticky minutes, making her lashes flutter and her mouth tremble. She peaked a second time, shaking and moaning, almost bent double in his arms. Ben pressed his knot inside her and spent his seed in a lengthy orgasm that made him swear out loud, his arms tightening around Rey until she struggled to breathe.

He shuffled them over to the bed, the sheets a deep lavender Rey had chosen a few months ago. Ben lay down with her in his arms, firmly knotted on his cock, their limbs intertwined.

“Congratulations, Rey Niima,” he murmured. “I look forward to working with you in the future.”

“The pleasure will be all mine, Dr Solo,” she sighed.

“I certainly hope not,” Ben growled.

Rey giggled, clinging to his arm, so happy she might float away if she let go.

Ben still didn’t know about the experiment Luke had trialled on him. Rey had threatened her mentor with a painful and protracted death if ever he revealed the details.

Rey had come to terms with the dubious early stages of her relationship with Ben. His obsession with her might have been chemically induced, but her obsession with him was the result of pheromones. In a way, they’d both been in a drug induced haze when they fell in love.

And they’d never come down from their high.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was supposed to be a quick one chapter one-shot for funsies, but it grew tentacles. The story itself is still fairly streamlined and I hope you enjoy the twist ending.
> 
> George Savile said: 'A man may dwell so long upon a thought that it may take him prisoner.' That got me thinking, when it comes to obsession is the person being obsessed about the prisoner, or the one who's doing the obsessing? 
> 
> Comments are welcome. Kindness is a virtue!


End file.
